


Christmas Afternoon 2019

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Christmas art by the wonderful t_shirt1x2 for the Twelve Days of Christmas tradition
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Afternoon 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure part of the stress of this little tradition I have going is half figuring out the placement of what goes where... Three pictures in the first five days seem a little heavy, but if I spread them out it clogs up the back half… maybe I’m just over thinking it since someone else is doing the actual posting this year and I’m trying to wrangle up my rabid little duckies in advance…
> 
> Again we have the wonderful t_shirt1x2 to thank for the image. It should be a nice Christmas afternoon, a few hours after breakfast has been cleared away but slightly before lunch, and with the presents unwrapped we get to see exactly what Duo had been so diligently finishing up earlier in the day. It’s a special gift, because a gift given from the heart is always the most meaningful package under a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> *Archive note. This work is being posted by Sunhawk's daughter in accordance with her wishes. Though it was announced through her live journal, for those who don't know Sunhawk passed away earlier this year after a long fight with cancer. She prepared her final twelve days of Christmas in advance and left them in the care of her daughter to post at year's end.*


End file.
